1. Field
The present invention relates to devices and methods for sealing grout joints between tile and more specifically to brushes that carry a grout sealer which is applied to the grout by way of the brush.
2. Prior Art
The grout between ceramic tiles usually contains portland cement and as such is porous, making it subject to stain and mildew. Because of the porosity of the grout, the stain is able to penetrate into the grout, making its removal difficult. This stain is removed by a grout cleaning agent and a brush that penetrates the space between the tiles and reaches the grout. Once the grout is cleaned in this manner it is then sealed to retard further staining. The grout sealer, which is usually applied with a brush contains a coloring agent that aids in bringing the grout back to its original color.
Prior art brushes, used for the application of grout sealants, typically include, a reservoir of grout sealant which is attached to a grout sealant brush that includes a handle. The fluid within the reservoir is conducted from the reservoir to the bristles by means of a tube. The reservoir is attached to an end of the handle that is furthest from the brush bristles; however, the brush handle is gripped by an operator at the opposite end of the brush near the bristles. There is often a distance of 8 to 12 inches between the operator""s hand and the reservoir. Consequently, the reservoir and the sealant apply a torque on the handle that the operator must counteract. The operator must apply a counter torque, while at the same time applying a downward and sweeping stroke force to apply the sealer to the grout. The counter torque accomplishes no work, but is tiring for the operator.
The reservoir is typically a cylindrical plastic bottle that is attached to the brush handle by means of a large clamp made of one or two metal plates which partially surround the bottle. Different size bottles cannot be accommodated because of the fixed position of the plates. The grip of the plates is somewhat loosened as the bottle is emptied, making the bottle prone to slipping out between plates as it becomes empty.
In most prior art sealer application, the brush handle, clamp, bristles and the tube that connects the reservoir to the bristles are all separate components. These separate components must all be fabricated individually and then assembled to form the complete brush. This is obviously a costly, labor intensive method of manufacturer.
The present invention, described below, provides means for overcoming all of the short comings of the prior art noted above.